Organization XIII and the Great Big Easter Egg Hunt
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: Today is Easter. And Demyx has an idea. The Organization should celebrate Easter with an Easter egg hunt. When Xemnas promises that if Demyx can convince at least half the Organization, and have the hunt set up by noon that they can have an Easter egg hunt; it's up to Demyx and his friends: Axel, Roxas, Xion and Kixtty. Please no rude or mean comments. Happy Easter :)
1. Part 1: What is Easter?

Author's Note: Happy Easter, everyone. I hope everybody is having a good Easter. This is a little three part Easter story I wrote. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. I only own Number XV, Kixtty, my Organization XIII OC. Please, no rude or mean comments. If I have made any errors, grammatical or spelling, please inform me of them. Please enjoy, and have a happy Easter :)

* * *

Organization XIII and the Great Big Easter Egg Hunt

Part 1: What is Easter?

It was a normal day in the World That Never Was. Inside the Castle That Never Was, the nobodies of Organization XIII were gathered in the Grey Room preparing for their missions. Xemnas, Number I and Superior of the Organization, was in the Alter of Naught speaking to Kingdom Hearts as usual. Until…

"Xemy!" a voice called. Xemnas turned around to see Number IX, Demyx, standing behind him. Demyx was wearing his usual smile, and ran right up to Xemnas. "Xemy, do you know what today is?" He asked.

"You will address me as Superior," stated Xemnas, turning to face Demyx. "And today is another day of collecting hearts, so that we may complete Kingdom Hearts."

Demyx laughed. "No, Xemy, I mean Superior. Today is Easter!"

"Easter?" asked Xemnas. "What is this "Easter," anyway?"

Demyx stared at Xemnas in disbelief. "You don't know what Easter is? Haven't you ever had an Easter egg hunt?" Xemnas shook his head. "Well, haven't you ever tried chocolate?" Once more Xemnas shook his head. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD CHOCOLATE BEFORE!?" Demyx screamed.

"Demyx, I'm telling you, I have never before heard of this "Easter" thing before." Xemnas explained. "Now go finish your missions."

"But Xemmy…" moaned Demyx. "Can't we at least have an Easter Egg Hunt? For the whole Organization so we can all celebrate Easter as a family?"

"Demyx, I said no and my answer is final. Now go," Xemnas ordered.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" begged Demyx.

"No Demyx." Xemnas stated, becoming irritated.

"Please, please, please, please," continued Demyx, following Xemnas around the room. "Please, please, please,"

"Fine!" screamed Xemnas, turning around and glaring at the younger nobody. "We can have an Easter Egg Hunt, if, and only if, you can get at least half of the Organization to agree to this."

"Thank you, Xemy!" cried Demyx, hugging him.

"Now off with you, Number IX. And you have until 12:00 noon to get the Organization to not only agree with you, but have the hunt set up. And please, stop with the hugging." Xemnas said.

"I won't fail, Superior!" Demyx shouted, running out of the room, and leaving Xemnas to wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Four cloaked figures plus a yellow colored dog were walking down the streets of Twilight Town, each figure carrying a sea salt ice cream. The tallest figure had spiky flaming red hair, and green eyes. Behind him, a smaller one with spiky blond hair and blue eyes followed. Two girls also in cloaks trailed along, talking together. One had short raven black hair and blue eyes, while the other had short caramel brown hair and green eyes. The black haired girl was holding a leash, which the yellow dog was attached too, walking along beside her. Suddenly, a portal of darkness formed before the tallest figure, and out stepped none other than Demyx.

"Hey guys," he greeted the four other nobodies and dog.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" the tall redhead, Axel, questioned.

"Xemy said that if I could get at least half of the Organization to agree to an Easter Egg Hunt before noon, we could have one. Because today's Easter!" Demyx explained, smiling.

"He did!?" Axel exclaimed. "But it does sound like a lot of fun…"

"Hey, Axel," asked the blond haired nobody, Roxas. "What's Easter?"

"Well," Axel began. "Easter is a Christian holiday that celebrates the resurrection of Jesus Christ on the third day after his crucifixion. It's also a day for families to spend time with one another. Easter egg decorating and Easter egg hunts are common traditions for Easter. Often families get together and have an Easter egg hunt. The Easter Bunny is a legend about a bunny that brings eggs and candy to children the night before Easter. When Saïx and I were younger and before we were nobodies, we always had an Easter egg hunt. " explained Axel.

"Before I joined the Organization, my family and I always celebrated Easter by going to Mass with family, and an Easter egg hunt." added the brown haired girl, Kixtty.

"Sounds like fun," stated Xion, the other girl, and her dog, Pluto, barked happily. "Can we have an Easter egg hunt, Axel? Please?"

"I'm up for it." stated Axel. "But we're going to have to get the rest of the Organization to agree with us if we're going to be able to do it. I'll take care of Saïx," he said, summoning a dark portal. "It's up to all of you to convince the rest of them. I'll meet you at 9:30 A.M. in The Round Room. Make sure to bring those who agree to the hunt with you. Good luck." Then, he stepped into the portal and vanished.

* * *

Axel stepped out into one of the Castle's many hallways. Spotting a blue haired cloaked man, he ran up to him. "Hey Saïx," Axel smiled, running up to his old friend.

"What is it Number VIII?" grumbled Saïx. "And why are you not on your mission? Have you finished already?"

"Actually, I've got some important news." Axel stated. "See, the boss told Number IX that if he could convince more than half of the Organization to agree to an Easter egg hunt, we could do one."

"Wonderful..." muttered Saïx. "I wish you all the best luck in doing that from my non-existent heart."

"Oh, c'mon Isa." Axel said. "Remember the good old days when you and I used to have those Easter egg hunts in Radiant Garden. We would get together with the neighborhood kids, and we'd have our parents hide the eggs we painted. Then we'd all go searching for them around town. You'd bring your old dog, remember him, and we'd look together for the eggs."

Saïx sighed. "Alright fine, you win Lea. I guess I'll agree to your little egg hunt. But don't expect me to help prepare for it; I have much more important things to deal with." Then he walked off.

"Thanks Isa," smiled Axel to himself, as he made his way to The Round Room.

* * *

The four young nobodies and Pluto were sitting on Twilight Tower, licking their sea salt ice cream, and planning what to do next. Right now, the four nobodies were trying to figure out who was going to try to convince the most feared member of the Organization, Number XII, Larxene.

"Xion or Kixtty should do it." Roxas said.

"What? Why us?" Kixtty asked.

"Well, both of you are girls. And we all know Larxene hates men." Roxas explained.

"Besides, she dislikes water as well, and considering I always push her wrong buttons, it defiantly shouldn't be me." Demyx reasoned.

"Fine, I'll ask her if Kix comes with me." Xion stated.

"Do I have to come?" Kixtty asked.

"Yes, you have to. Because if Larxene decides to kill me, I'll need a witness." Xion stated. "We'll also convince Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. You two go talk to Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia. Then, we'll all meet up in The Round Room with Axel."

"Okay, fine." Kixtty agreed. "Come on, Xi. Let's go bring Pluto back home, and then we'll go find the others." She then summoned a portal and the two girls and dog disappeared into it.

"Well, we better get started, Rox." Demyx said, summoning his own portal which he and Roxas both stepped into.

* * *

Kixtty, Xion, and Pluto stepped out of the portal, and into Xion's bed room. Pluto walked over to his own small bed, and laid down on it. Then, the two girls stepped back into the portal, and moments later appeared inside the underground tunnels of Twilight Town where Larxene had been assigned for her mission. After investigating the tunnels for a while, they found her fighting a couple of Dire Plants. When she finished, she turned and saw the two younger nobodies standing there.

"Well?" Larxene asked. "What do you two brats want?"

"Well," began Xion. "Demyx was talking to the Superior about Easter. And the Superior told Demyx that if he could convince at least half of the Organization to agree to an Easter egg hunt, we could have one."

"And we told Demyx that we'd help him out." Kixtty piped up. "So, do you agree?" she questioned

Larxene looked at both the girls, who wore similar hopeful expressions. Larxene sighed, and then said, "Well, it could be fun. When I was little I used to decorate the eggs for the Easter hunts with Marluxia. Okay, fine. I agree to your plan."

"Really?" asked Kixtty, her and Xion both wearing happy yet confused expressions.

"However," Larxene stated, and the two turned back to her. "Don't expect me to help you brats plan this. I may agree, but I never said I'll help." With that, she went off to look for more heartless.

"At least we got her to agree to the hunt." Kixtty encouraged.

"All right, now let's go find Lexaeus and Zexion. If I had to guess, they're in the Castle Library." Xion said, and the two stepped back into the portal.

* * *

Demyx and Roxas appeared in the Grey Room where they found Luxord and Xigbar playing cards. The two men looked up as they entered.

"Hey kiddos," Xigbar grinned. "What are you two up to?"

"Well," Demyx began, explaining the story of how if enough nobodies agreed to the plan, then they could have an Easter egg hunt.

"Sounds interesting," stated Luxord. "I'm in."

"Same here," Xigbar agreed. "We'll meet you in The Round Room, 9:30, right?" Demyx and Roxas nodded. "See you there, kiddos." Then, the two older nobodies returned to their game as Roxas and Demyx vanished back into the portal.

* * *

Xion and Kixtty appeared in the Castle Library. Around them, rows of shelves containing books loomed. Tables and chairs were set up for reading and studying. Xion walked down one aisle of books, while Kixtty took the other.

A short way down, Xion spotted Zexion returning a book to its proper place on the shelf. Then, he brought down another one, and began to walk down the aisle.

"Zexion," whispered Xion. He turned and saw her standing there. "I was wondering," she began, explaining the story. After hearing her, Zexion nodded.

"I guess it sounds okay. As a child, I never got to celebrate Easter or have an Easter egg hunt…Maybe, it could be fun…" Then, he walked off and disappeared down the aisle.

Meanwhile, Kixtty saw Lexaeus reading in a large chair. She walked up to him, and Lexaeus turned to face her.

"Hi Lexaeus," greeted Kixtty. "We were wondering if you'd like to have an Easter egg hunt." Lexaeus nodded. "Thanks," Kixtty smiled, walking back toward Xion.

"How'd it go?" Xion asked.

"Good," Kixtty smiled. "Only one left, and then we'll go meet Axel."

* * *

Roxas and Demyx stepped out into a dark courtyard. Statues were placed around its corners, and a tall castle loomed before them. In front of the castle, a tall cloaked figure stood.

"Xaldin!" exclaimed Demyx, running toward the nobody with Roxas trailing behind. The nobody turned to face them.

"Hello Demyx, Roxas. What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Xaldin, would you like to have an Easter egg hunt?" asked Roxas.

Xaldin thought for a moment. "It could be some fun…Okay, sign me up. I'll meet you there once I finish my mission." Then, he walked into the castle ahead.

"One left, Demyx." smiled Roxas, the two vanishing back into the portal.

* * *

Xion and Kixtty appeared outside Vexen's laboratory.

"Xi, are you sure it's safe to go in there?" whispered Kixtty, as a cloud of ominous smoke floated out the door.

Xion sighed. "Follow me, Kix." The two young nobodies walked inside the lab. A man in a white lab coat with long blonde hair was experimenting with a few beakers and chemicals. Upon hearing them enter, he turned around.

"Hello test subjects, I mean numbers XIV and XV." Vexen greeted. "And how can I be of assistance today?"

"Good morning, Number IV," greeted Xion politely. "You see, we were thinking of having an Easter egg hunt today, and wondering if you would like to join."

"An Easter egg hunt…" considered Vexen. "Will there be anything to study?"

"Um…" began Xion.

"You could study the eggs." suggested Kixtty.

"Then I shall join in. Thank you, numbers XIV and XV. Now off with you both." The two girls left as Vexen returned to his science.

"Nice save, Kix." smiled Xion.

"Thanks, Xi. Let's go meet up with Axel." Kixtty said, and the two walked back into the portal.

* * *

Demyx and Roxas appeared in a flower garden. Bushes of red, pink, and other colored roses stood in many rows. A man with long pink hair was going around the garden, watering the flowers. A small girl in a white dress with blonde hair was drawing in a notepad in the corner. The man, spotting the two of them, walked over; the young girl following behind.

"Welcome to my flower garden, Demyx and Roxas." smiled Marluxia. "How can I help you?"

"Would you like to be part of an Easter egg hunt?" asked Demyx.

Marluxia turned to the young girl. "Would you like to have an Easter egg hunt, Nami?"

The girl looked up at them. "What is an Easter egg hunt?" she asked.

Roxas walked up to Namine, and stood beside her. "Nami," he began. "An Easter egg hunt is where we hide decorated eggs, colored with pretty colors and flowers and bunnies, and then we fill them with chocolate. Then you go around and hunt for the eggs." He explained professionally. Namine smiled at Roxas.

"It sounds so much fun. Please Marly, please can we?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "It's almost 9:30 now, so we'll come with you right away." The four nobodies began to walk towards the portal, but Namine stopped.

"Roxas?" she asked. The blond nobody turned toward her.

"Yes, Nami?" he replied.

"Do you think that, perhaps, we can invite Sora and his friends, Riku and Kairi?" she whispered.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi?" repeated Roxas. "I don't see why not."

"Okay," Namine smiled. She picked up her sketchbook and scribbled a letter in it. Then, she ripped out the page, and gave the letter to one of the moogles watering the flowers nearby. "Please deliver this to Sora on Destiny Islands." She requested, as the moogle left with the note. Then, the two nobodies followed the older ones into the dark portal.

* * *

**Demyx: Thank you for reading this short Easter story. We hope you enjoyed. And this author is trying her best to finish and update the next two parts.**

**Kixtty and Xion: Please no rude or mean comments. If there are any errors, please inform us of them. If you have any questions, we'll do our best to answer them. And thank you for reading. **

**Organization XIII: Happy Easter!**

**Larxene: Hey, where'd my chocolates go?!**

**Axel: Wait, those were your chocolates?**

**Larxene: AXEL! GET BACK HERE!**


	2. Part 2: Plans and Eggs

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a happy Easter. Special thanks to NO Gears for your review; I'm so glad you enjoyed, my friend. Also, thanks to NO Gears for the egg throwing idea. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. I only own Number XV, Kixtty, my Organization XIII OC. Please, no rude or mean comments. Please enjoy, and I hope you've all had a happy Easter :)

* * *

Organization XIII and the Great Big Easter Egg Hunt

Part 2: Plans and Eggs

Two boys were racing on Destiny Islands. On the sidelines, a red haired girl was cheering the two on. The taller, silver haired one passed the finish line, closely followed by the shorter, brown haired one. The girl ran up to her two friends, smiling.

"I beat you Sora, again!" The taller boy laughed at his friend.

"Hey, I'll beat you next time!" Sora yelled back.

"Well done, you two." The girl smiled at her two friends. "Come on, let's go to the special place."

The three best friends made their way to a Paopu tree overlooking the vast ocean. The afternoon sun sparkled down on them. Then, a strange noise sounded from somewhere nearby. The three friends turned to see a moogle carrying a letter coming towards them. It handed the letter to Sora, and disappeared.

Sora opened the letter, and read, "Dear Sora and friends, we invite you to an Easter egg hunt. Please meet us at noon in Twilight Town. We hope you can make it. Signed, Namine and the Organization." Sora turned toward his friends. "Kairi, Riku, can we go to the egg hunt? Please!?"

"It sure sounds fun." Kairi smiled. "Well, Riku?"

"I guess…" Riku agreed.

"Come on, guys. Let's go get ready for the egg hunt." Sora said, as the trio ran to get prepared.

* * *

Axel was sitting in the Round Room on his chair, waiting for the others to arrive. A portal of darkness materialized and out stepped Demyx and Marluxia, followed by two younger nobodies, Namine and Roxas. The four then went to take their seats; Namine stood next to Marluxia's chair since she didn't have one. Nearby, another portal revealed Kixtty and Xion along with Pluto. Five more portals opened above five of the chairs, and soon Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Luxord and Xigbar were all seated.

"So, is this everybody?" Axel addressed the assembled group. Suddenly, another portal appeared.

"Larxene?!" gasped Xion and Kixtty in surprise as Larxene took her seat.

"But, I thought you weren't going to help?" questioned Kixtty.

"Perhaps I've had a change of heart…" Larxene muttered.

"Funny, considering we don't have any." Xigbar stated.

"Oh, we do too have hearts." Demyx argued.

"This is everybody, correct?" Axel interrupted, before the nobodies could begin their bickering. Timidly, Namine raised her hand. "Yes, Namine?" asked Axel.

"Well, I invited Sora, Riku and Kairi along as well to meet us at noon in Twilight Town fort the egg hunt. You know, since its Easter." She explained.

The nobodies stared at her in shock, but then Axel spoke up, "There's no harm in that. It's Easter. We may as well declare a truce, and celebrate together. Now, for the last time, this is everyone?" The nobodies gathered nodded. "Okay," Axel began. "Now, here's how I think we should set up the hunt. There will be thirty-six eggs hidden around Twilight Town. The groups will be divided into pairs, two in a pair. Each person only gets one egg, so nobody feels left out."

"Again, no hearts. No hearts means no feelings." Xigbar interrupted.

"But we do have hearts!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Please," Larxene said. "Of course we don't have hearts. Why do you think we're collecting hearts?"

"I'm not sure," Demyx admitted. "But we do have hearts!"

"Demyx, stop with this nonsense." Xaldin demanded. "We do NOT have hearts."

"And," Larxene added. "Why did the witch go along and invite those three anyway? Nobody agreed to that."

"I did!" Roxas argued. "And don't call her that, she's not a witch."

"Everyone, settle down. We have to start planning!" Axel shouted. As usual, the rest of the nobodies ignored him, and some of them began getting violent.

"You should talk, Axel!" Larxene screamed. "You ate my chocolate!"

"And, as I explained, I did not have any idea that was yours." Axel attempted to explain, earning him a kunai stuck in the wall beside him.

"YOU ATE IT!" Larxene screamed, throwing more kunai at Axel, who ran around the room, chased by her.

"Hey, I did buy you more, didn't I?" Axel said. Another kunai barely missed him.

"EVERYBODY, SETTLE DOWN!" screamed Xion, standing on Xemnas's chair. All the nobodies, including Axel and Larxene, froze. "Listen, if we're going to have this hunt ready by noon, we need to work hard." Xion explained, no longer screaming, and sliding off the chair.

"We'll need someone to paint the eggs, someone to buy candy, someone to fill the eggs, and someone to hide the eggs." Kixtty explained, standing beside Xion.

"Larxene and I can paint the eggs." Marluxia volunteered. "The two of us used to do it back in our neighborhood before we were nobodies."

"I can help, too. I'm a good artist." Namine piped in, standing beside Marluxia.

"Okay, it's settled." Axel said, taking a seat back on his chair. "Marluxia, Namine and Larxene are on decorating egg duty. While you're waiting for us to return with the eggs, if you three can create a banner reading "The First Annual Organization XIII Great Big Easter Egg Hunt," that'd be helpful as well. Roxas, Xion, Kixtty, Demyx and I will go out to buy chocolate and the eggs."

"You better bring some chocolate back for me." Larxene growled at Axel.

"Okay, fine." Axel agreed. "Zexion and Lexaeus, can you two fill the eggs? Xaldin can help you as well." The three nobodies nodded. "And lastly," Axel turned toward Xigbar and Luxord. "Do you two mind hiding the eggs?"

Xigbar grinned and Luxord nodded, "Sounds fine to us, but they're not going to be in easy hiding places."

Axel smiled. "Okay, I think we're all set. My group will be back in a half hour, so around 10:00. It will take about another half hour to decorate the eggs, so arrive at 10:30 Zexion's group. I expect Xigbar's group here by 11:00, and since everyone else partaking in the hunt arrives at 11:45, you two will have about forty-five minutes. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Kixtty, and Pluto stepped out of a dark portal and into a store, otherwise known as The Twilight Town Grocery Store.

"Alright, men…and girls. Here's our plan of attack! Xion and Kixtty, you two pick up the chocolate and plastic eggs from Aisle 16. Demyx, Roxas and I will go down Aisle 7 and pick up the eggs. Got it memorized?" The group assembled nodded, and hurried off down their aisles.

Xion, Kixtty, and Pluto wandered down the row of aisles, until reaching Aisle 16. The two girls grabbed a shopping bag and filled it with chocolate. Egg shaped chocolate, carrot shaped chocolate, chocolate shaped chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, Hershey chocolate, Organization XIII symbol shaped chocolate, and all other types of chocolate until the bag was full. Then, they grabbed another bag and filled it with different colored plastic eggs.

"I think this is good," Kixtty said, looking down at her bag full of chocolates.

"Let's go find the others." Xion smiled, holding her own bag. Pluto barked happily.

"Wait, which aisle were they in again?!" Kixtty exclaimed.

"I don't remember!" Xion said. "Come on, let's go find them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel and the others were busy examining eggs.

"How about these ones, Axel?" suggested Roxas.

"No, Roxas!" Axel shouted, throwing the eggs on the ground. "These eggs are no good! We need the perfect eggs. Got it memorized?"

"Are these eggs, okay?" Demyx asked, holding up a dozen brown colored eggs.

"Demyx, those eggs are brown colored. You can't decorate brown colored eggs. Besides, brown colored eggs are boring. Got it memorized?" Axel explained. "You need eggs that are white, but not just any white. The perfect shape and shade of white! Like these eggs," Axel exclaimed, holding up an egg carton containing one dozen round, perfect white eggs. The two younger nobodies clapped.

"Now, each of you retrieve a carton of these eggs from the shelves and…" Axel was cut off as he felt an egg hit his back. He turned and saw…

"SAIX!?" screamed Axel, Roxas and Demyx, as three more eggs hurtled toward them, shattering on the floor.

"Quickly men, this means war! Grab your ammunition! Got it memorized?" ordered Axel.

"Ammunition?" asked Roxas.

"THE EGGS!" screamed Axel, throwing one of his "perfect" eggs at Saïx. Roxas and Demyx rushed toward the shelves, and grabbed their own cartons, but not before being pelted with eggs.

* * *

Marluxia, Larxene and Namine were in the Round Room, debating an important matter.

"Pink!" screamed Marluxia, grabbing a paintbrush and dipping it in the pink paint.

"Yellow!" argued Larxene, also taking a paintbrush, but dipping it in the yellow paint.

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

Neither noticed that Namine had begun painting the words "The First Annual" in the color green.

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

Namine then, seeing the others still hadn't finished, painted the words "Organization XIII," in the color blue.

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

After finishing that, she drew "Great Big" in the color yellow.

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

Namine finished with "Easter Egg Hunt" in pink. At that moment, the two older nobodies turned around to see the finished banner. The two exchanged quizzical looks, and turned toward Namine who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, since _nobody_ was too busy arguing over the colors," Larxene stated, causing Marluxia to protest. "I suggest we paint the background yellow."

"Pink!" Marluxia screamed.

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

Namine sighed, and grabbed another paint brush as the two began their argument once more.

* * *

Xion, Kixtty and Pluto wandered up and down the aisles. The unsuspecting nobodies and dog came upon Aisle 7, and were pelted with eggs.

"What's going on?" Xion asked, as Pluto licked off the eggs.

"Come on, Xi. Grab some eggs." Kixtty said, handing a carton to Xion and the two threw a couple eggs at the boys. The four boys turned to face the girls, and were hit by the eggs. Then, Axel, after screaming some orders at Roxas and Demyx, threw eggs back, and the war started all over again.

Meanwhile, a security guard was patrolling the aisles. Suddenly, he was hit by an egg, and, looking up, saw the six cloaked figures plus dog throwing eggs. He ran toward them, yelling.

"Retreat men, back to the castle!" screamed Axel, summoning a portal as more guards, fan girls, and normal pedestrians ran towards them. The six nobodies and one dog all ran into the portal, appearing back in the Round Room. Axel closed the portal, just as the rest of the nobodies made it through.

* * *

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!" Marluxia turned, and saw that Axel and his group had returned. "Larxene, look what you have done!" he complained.

"I did? It's your fault we never finished the banner." The two glanced down to see a finished, decorated banner. "I mean, of course. Look what I have done. I have made the banner. Anyways," Larxene continued. "One, why are you covered in eggs? Two, why is Saïx with you? Three, where's my chocolate?"

"Here," Kixtty smiled, handing Larxene a chocolate bar. "And to answer your question, we were throwing eggs at each other."

"It's something Saïx and I used to do every Easter before we became nobodies." Axel explained. "Those days were lots of fun…"

"Well, you have the eggs for us to decorate, right?" Marluxia asked, walking up to join the group.

"I think there may have been a few unbroken ones…" Demyx trailed off, reaching into the bag that once held the perfect eggs. "On second thought, there's no eggs left…"

"But Kix and I picked up some plastic eggs, to put the candy in." Xion encouraged. "You could decorate them with Easter stickers." She rummaged in her pockets, and pulled out a packet of Easter themed stickers.

"Xi, where'd you get those from?" asked Kixtty.

"I don't know, I must have grabbed them along the way…" Xion reflected. "Well, let's decorate." The nobodies each grabbed a plastic egg and sticker, and began decorating. Then, three portals formed and Zexion, Lexaeus and Xaldin entered. Each time an egg was decorated, the three of them would take a handful of chocolate and fill the egg with it. Finally, all thirty-six eggs were filled and piled neatly.

At that moment, Luxord and Xigbar, both wearing bunny ears and carrying Easter baskets, entered the room. The two began filling the baskets with the eggs, and left to go hide them. The remaining nobodies were left in the Round Room either resting, talking, or, in Namine's case, drawing in their sketchbook.

About forty-five minutes later, Axel told the others, "Okay, guys, it's almost 11:45. I'll see you all at the bottom of Twilight Tower. Larxene, Marluxia and Namine bring the banner to hang up on the tower. Got it memorized?" Then, he summoned his own portal, and disappeared. The others followed after. It was finally time for the moment they'd all been waiting for, The First Annual Organization XIII Great Big Easter Egg Hunt.

* * *

**Axel: Thank you for reading this short Easter story. We hope you enjoyed. Part 3, the last and final part, The Easter Egg Hunt, is coming soon. And we all hope you had a Happy Easter!**

**Marluxia and Larxene: Please no rude or mean comments. If you have any questions, we'll do our best to answer them. And thank you for reading. **

**PurplePantherXVI: Also a huge thank you to NO Gears for reviewing and giving me the egg throwing idea. Thanks for being an amazing friend :)**

**Isa and Lea: And one last thing… *Throws eggs* Happy Belated Easter, everyone :)**

**Organization XIII: EGG FIGHT :D *Throw eggs* **


	3. Final Part: The Easter Egg Hunt

Author's Note: I apologize for the late update, I've been very busy lately. However, since it is still the Easter season, I wish everyone a happy Easter season. Special thanks to NO Gears and Tsunami the Hedgehog for your reviews. Also, thanks to NO Gears for all your ideas for this Easter story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. I only own Number XV, Kixtty, my Organization XIII OC. Please, no rude or mean comments. Please enjoy, and happy Easter season :)

* * *

Organization XIII and the Great Big Easter Egg Hunt

Part 3: The Easter Egg Hunt

A banner depicting the words, "The First Annual Organization XIII Great Big Easter Egg Hunt" in an array of colors hung on Twilight Tower. Below, a cluster of nobodies were assembled, each one carrying a different colored Easter basket. The group was talking and laughing. Shortly after, a trio of friends all carrying baskets, one girl and two boys, ran towards the group who turned to greet them.

"Hi Kairi, Sora, Riku." Smiled Namine, welcoming her friends.

"Hi Nami." The three responded.

"That's a pretty banner, did you make it, Nami?" Asked Kairi. Namine nodded.

"The egg hunt is going to be starting shortly. We just have to wait for Xigbar and Luxord to return." Announced Axel. At that moment, a portal opened and out stumbled Vexen, wearing a pair of bunny ears and holding a basket. He was followed by Xemnas, the Superior, who also held a black colored Easter basket with a yellow heart painted on it.

"Xemy!" Cried Demyx, running up to the Superior. "I did it, I organized the Easter Egg Hunt!" The other members glared at him. "With a little help from everyone..." He added.

"Well, Number IX, since you have somehow succeeded in organizing this hunt, I guess we have no choice but to follow through with it..." Xemnas sighed, earning another hug from Demyx.

"Attention Organization XIII and guests." Xigbar announced to the large crowd, still wearing his pair of bunny ears. Luxord stood nearby. "Luxord and I have successfully hidden all thirty-six Easter eggs around Twilight Town. Now, please give us a moment to explain the rules. These eggs are hidden everywhere in the town, however they are hidden only in this specific town and world. Everyone will be divided into groups of two. The pairs will search for the eggs together, and must not separate. Furthmore, you have one hour to complete your hunt. Lastly, and most importantly, there are enough eggs for each person to have two. So please, no more than two eggs per person. Thank you, that is all. And now, Luxord will announce the groups."

"Pair 1 will be Axel and Saïx." Luxord began. "Pair 2 will be Larxene and Marluxia. Pair 3 will be Kixtty and Xion. Pair 4 will be Sora and Riku. Pair 5 will be Kairi and Namine. Pair 6 will be Demyx and Roxas. Pair 7 will be Zexion and Lexaeus. Pair 8 will be Xaldin and Vexen. Superior, you will be allowed to have a choice of working on your own or joining a group." Luxord finished.

"Join us, Xemy!" Demyx exclaimed. "It will be fun!" Xemnas sighed, but reluctantly agreed to it. Once all the pairs had gathered, Xigbar once more gained control.

"And there's one last thing. You see, to participate, each contestant must wear a pair of these..." He grinned, holding up a pair of bunny ears. Each member received their pairs and put them on.

"And now, let the First Annual Organization XIII Great Big Easter Egg Hunt begin! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

"Well Isa, looks like it's going to be just like the old times." Axel smiled to his partner, Saïx.

"I guess so, Lea." Saïx smiled back. "So, where should we begin searching?"

"The forest?" Axel suggested. "Even though it's a good hiding place, it's fairly small and will be easy to search."

"Sounds good to me." Saïx agreed. The two nobodies made their way through town until they came upon the hole in the wall. Then, the two entered the forest. It was dense, and trees grew in clusters, looming like shadows overhead. "I'll search over here," Saïx stated. "You check over that way. Hopefully we'll find some Easter eggs around here." Axel nodded, and wandered off deeper into the woods.

After a short search, Saïx caught a glimpse of pink hiding in the bushes, and upon investigation found a pink Easter egg. Nearby, a blue one peeked out from overhead on the tree branch. Reaching up, Saïx grabbed it and added it and the pink one to his blue basket. Then, he went off to find Axel.

Axel was attempting to knock an orange colored egg out of a tree. Repeatedly, he hit the tree with his chakrams until the egg fell neatly into his fiery red basket. Crouching in a bush, he retrieved a yellow colored egg, and added it to the basket. Just then, he felt a movement behind him. He turned around and was hit in the face by an egg.

"Saïx!" Yelled Axel, wiping the egg from his face. Saïx was laughing nearby. "I thought you didn't have anymore left." Axel complained. Saïx just continued to laugh, and began to run, Axel chasing after him angrily.

* * *

"I think we should go this way."

"No, this way."

Once more, Marluxia and Larxene were bickering over whose idea they should choose.

"Fine then, if you don't want to go to the underground then don't go. But I'm still going." Larxene stated, storming off.

"But Larxy, I don't want to go down there. Why can't we just explore the main section of town?" Marluxia complained.

"I already said, if you don't want to come underground, then don't come with me." Larxene explained.

"But we're not supposed to spilt up." Countered Marluxia.

"Then follow me!" Screamed Larxene, dragging the protesting Marluxia towards the underground tunnel. Suddenly, the two were hit on the head by a small, hard object, or objects. The two nobodies looked down and saw four differnet colored Easter eggs, blue, yellow, pink and purple, on the ground below them. The two looked at each other puzzled, then back at the eggs.

Unknown to them, above on a building stood Xigbar and Luxord still equipped with baskets and bunny ears.

"Are you sure that counts, Xigbar?" Asked Luxord.

"Their arguing was annoying me. Besides, at this rate those two might be stuck there for over an hour." Xigbar reasoned.

"Xigbar," started Luxord.

"Yes?" The other asked.

"They're arguing about who gets which egg."

"I want the purple one."

"No, I do."

"Not again!" Xigbar screamed.

* * *

"Xion, Kixtty," Namine started, approaching the two nobody girls. The two looked up at Namine and Kairi.

"Yes, Nami?" Asked Xion.

"Kai and I were wondering if you'd like to team up with us. I mean, the rules never said that pairs couldn't team up. Besides, it would make the egg hunt a lot faster and easier to work together." Namine explained.

"Also," Kairi added. "I've never really been to Twilight Town before so it's confusing to me. It'd be nice to have some more accompanies."

"Sounds alright to me," Kixtty smiled. "Xi?"

"I agree." Xion added. "And don't worry, Kai. Namine, Kixtty and I know this place by heart, so don't worry about getting lost. Where do you guys want to explore? We're currently in Station Plaza at the foot of the tower. There's Market Street, Tram Common, the Underground..."

"How about Market Street?" Suggested Kairi. The others nodded in agreement. The four girls made their way into Market Street and began searching for the eggs.

"Found one!" Exclaimed Kairi, holding up a pink egg that she'd retrieved from behind a lamp post. From behind a shop, Namine found a white colored egg. Xion spotted a violet egg sitting atop one of the shops. She climbed up, grabbed it, and before climbing back down put it into her basket. Kixtty found a green one resting at the foot of a bench.

"It doesn't seem like there's any more eggs here, should we check the Mansion clearing?" Namine suggested. "Outside the gates there might be an egg." The foursome travelled through the woods until reaching the clearing. On the way through the woods, Xion managed to pick up a yellow egg hiding in a bush. Hidden by the gate, were two more eggs. Kairi and Kixtty each took one. On the way back through the woods, Namine spotted another egg hiding in a bush. When she tried to grab it and add it to her basket, a shadow heartless appeared and snatched the Easter egg, making off with it.

"Nami, now you won't get two eggs like everyone else." Kairi said. "Would you like mine?" She held out her second blue colored egg.

Namine laughed, and explained, "The shadow deserves an Easter egg. Even heartless like Easter and chocolate." As the four left to meet up with the rest in Station Plaza, above in a tree, the little shadow sat munching on the chocolate from inside the Easter egg.

* * *

Sora and Riku were currently wandering around the underground section of Twilight Town aimlessly.

"Sora, you're one hundred percent sure that you know your way around the underground tunnels?" Riku questioned his younger friend who was leading the pair in circles.

"No, Riku. I'm not a hundred percent sure. I'm one hundred and twelve percent sure!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully, causing Riku to groan.

"How long have we been wandering these tunnels?" Riku asked. His friend shrugged, when suddenly a heartless appeared farther down the tunnel.

"HEARTLESS!" Screamed Sora, summoning his keyblade and charging at it.

"Wait, Sora, no!" Cried Riku, chasing after his friend deeper into the underground.

* * *

Xaldin and Vexen were exploring Tram Central. However, they hadn't gotten very far since evey few steps Vexen insisted on stopping and investigating the area for Easter eggs. At that moment, he was currently administrating one of his "investigations."

"Vexen, come on, let's just keep looking for the eggs." Sighed Xaldin, leaning against one of the nearby shops.

"Silence young whippersnapper." Vexen commanded. "The eggs could be anywhere. They could be disguised as something they're not. I must do recon to search and locate these eggs so that I may study them." Xaldin, knowing it was pointless to argue, continued to wait. Nearby, a man walked out of a shop across from where Vexen and Xaldin stood.

"Hide!" Screamed Vexen, shoving Xaldin behind a corner. "We must not be spotted! Be quiet, Xaldin, very quiet!" He continued to scream. Behind them, the two heard noises.

"Xaldin, I said be quiet!" Vexen said.

"That isn't me." Xaldin explained. The two turned and saw a group of children behind them.

"It's the Easter bunnies!" They screamed.

"Oh no..." Muttered Vexen and Xaldin as they were attacked by a mob of children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku had finally managed to catch up to Sora, who had lost sight of the heartless.

"Where are we?" Asked Sora, looking around at the wide room. Above was a vent, and water poured out onto the floor.

"It looks like we're on the bottom floor." Riku explained, pointing at the number one above them.

Sora looked around and suddenly exclaimed, "Riku, look! There's four Easter eggs up there in the vent!" Riku looked up and saw the blue, pink, yellow and green eggs perched up there.

"You're right, Sora. But how are we going to get up there?" Riku asked. Sora grinned evilly, causing Riku to back away.

"Remeber how we used to gather coconuts from the palm trees back home?"

A few moments later, Sora was standing on Riku's shoulders, barking orders and attempting to grab the eggs.

"Right, no left. A little more to the right. No, your other right...There we go." Sora smiled, placing all four in his basket for safekeeping. "Now, Riku, if you can lower me slowly to the..." CRASH! Riku slipped on the water, and fell. Eggs and baskets flew everywhere and the two keybladers fell into the water. Sora grabbed two of the eggs from the water, and Riku grabbed two as well (the pink egg being one of them).

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Sora, soaking wet from his plummet. "Can we do it again?"

"Actually, Sora," Riku said. "We have more important things to worry about right now. For example, how are we going to get out these underground tunnels?!"

* * *

Xaldin and Vexen had somehow managed to escape the kids, and collect their eggs. Right now, Vexen was "studying" his eggs; opening them, sniffing the chocolate, eating the chocolate, and then seeing he had no chocolate left to study. While Xaldin wasn't looking he grabbed his eggs as well. In the end, however, Vexen came to the conclusion that chocolate was delicious and discovered what a "sugar rush" was firsthand. And Xaldin came to the conclusion that he was never having another Easter egg hunt again.

* * *

Zexion and Lexaeus were exploring the underground tunnels. So far, Zexion had found one silver colored egg and Lexaeus one orange colored one. The two turned around as they heard a noise coming from the lower levels. The pair wandered down the tunnels until they came upon Sora and Riku.

"Hi," Sora smiled. "We kind of got lost in these underground mazes. Do either of you know the way out?"

"Yes." Zexion said and Lexaeus nodded.

"Could you help us find our way out of here?" Asked Riku. The other pair nodded.

"However," Zexion began. "We still haven't found all our eggs. Would you like to help us search for them before we leave?"

"Okay," Sora smiled and Riku nodded in agreement.

The foursome travelled through the tunnels together, searching ledges and passageways. Sora told Zexion and Lexaeus about Destiny Islands, with Riku adding in. Zexion and Lexaeus described the World That Never Was. Finally, the four located the last two eggs. Then, they began to leave the tunnels, smiling and talking as friends.

* * *

"Alright Xemy and Roxy!" Demyx shouted. "Let's find these Easter eggs!" The trio of nobodies were standing in the center of Tram Central, working out a plan.

"How about we explore here, than we move onto Market Street. Afterward, we'll check the forest and, if needed, we can try the tunnels." Roxas suggested.

Xemnas wandered around the plaza, checking overhead buildings and under benches and railings. Atop, perched on a building, was a pink Easter egg. Xemnas summoned a portal, stepped through, and appeared on the building. He picked up the Easter egg and added it to his basket. Behind him, Demyx and Roxas ran up the stairs leading to the building.

"Good job, Xemy!" Demyx exclaimed, and Xemnas had a small smile on his face as he looked down at his basket.

"Do you think there are any other eggs around here, Numbers IX and XIII?" Xemnas asked.

"Maybe down there." Roxas suggested, pointing at a small secluded clearing below. The three nobodies leapt down from the building. Searching the clearing, they discovered two more eggs which each Roxas and Demyx added to their own baskets. Then, the three nobodies left for Market Street.

"I found one!" Xemnas exclaimed, picking up a yellow egg from underneath a railing. He added it to his basket. Demyx plucked a turquoise colored egg perched on a sign, and added it to his basket. "Well, I guess this just leaves the forest." Xemnas said.

The trio wandered into the forest. Above, Roxas spotted a yellow colored egg and grabbed it from its perch on the tree. Then, the trio walked back towards the Station Plaza.

* * *

Nearly all the pairs had returned to Station Plaza. Axel and Saïx were talking and laughing. The four girls were in their own little group by the bottom of the tower. Larxene and Marluxia were still arguing over their eggs, but they had somehow managed to return to the meeting spot. Xaldin was puzzling over his missing eggs, while Vexen was experiencing a "sugar crash." Sora, Riku, Zexion and Lexaeus were all talking together. Or more like, Sora was talking and the other three were listening. Finally, Xemnas, Demyx and Roxas ran up to the Station. The rest of the group gathered to meet them.

"Attention!" Called Xigbar, and everyone turned. "I'd like to thank everyone for participating in the First Annual Organization XIII Great Big Easter Egg Hunt. In a moment, everyone will be allowed to go off and eat their eggs. We hope everyone has had a happy experience. Happy Easter! And now..." Luxord and Xigbar both held up egg cartons. "EGG FIGHT!" The other members scattered and spotted the spare egg cartons laying by the tower's bottom. They grabbed the egg cartons, and grinned. Now it was time for the Organization's First Annual Great Big Egg Fight!

* * *

Epilogue

Axel, Xion and Roxas were sitting on Twilight Tower. Beside them, their baskets stood and discarded plastic egg shells littered the ground. Each of them were eating their Easter egg chocolates. The setting sun cast a reddish glow upon them. At that moment, another figure approached.

"Saïx!" The trio exclaimed happily, and Axel ran up and hugged his friend.

"I thought I'd find you three up here. Do you have room for another?" Saïx smiled, and sat down beside Axel. He reached into his basket and pulled out one of his eggs. He opened it, and joined in the chocolate eating.

The four friends sat atop the tower together, eating chocolate and watching the sunset on this Easter evening...

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: Happy Easter Season and Spring everyone! And it seems our Easter tale has come to an end...**

**Xemnas: Thank you for reading this short Easter story. We hope you enjoyed. **

**Demyx: And we wish you all a Happy Easter Season and Spring :)**

**Kairi and Namine: Please, no rude or mean comments. And have a Happy Easter Season!**

**Axel and Saïx: Also, a huge thank you to NO Gears for all your ideas and support for this story. Also, thanks to Tsunami the Hedgehog for reviewing. **

**Everyone: Happy Easter Season and Spring! Thank you :) **


End file.
